-*Zettie*-
by Atzuko-san
Summary: (AU)Ella conoce a Meliodas más de lo que otros piensan, a lo lejos se ven tan distantes entre sí, pero son más parecidos de lo que creerías. Él la vió crecer, ella lo admira, lo envidia y lo ama como su hermano mayor. Por ello nunca dejará de creer en el, Zettie sabe que aquél al que llaman "traidor" no es su hermano...no totalmente. ACTUALIZACIÓN! CAP. 3
1. Princesa del infierno

**Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo autor y estudio de animación**

 **Yo solo lo tomo prestado un ratitito.**

Esta de más decir que está es mi primera "historia" de Nanatsu no Taizai

Ok solo dejare una aclaración por si aquel que allá leído y no entendio el capítulo pasado:

-La protagonista se llama Zettie

-Hija de la segunda esposa del Rey Demonio y hermana menor de Zeldris

-Su poder mágico es bastante similar al de Meliodas cuando nació ( o sea cuando era el también bebé). Por ello en el palacio comenzó a correrse la voz de que habia nacido para ser el segundo pródigo de la familia real (Como bebé su poder magico es más grande que el de Zeldris y Estrarossa) por el momento

o-o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ** _El mentiroso siempre es el prodigio en el juramento_** "

.

.

.

( **I** )

.

.

Cuando le preguntan sobre su primer recuerdo, ella siempre responderá una mentira, incluso ante el propio Galán: El mandamiento de la verdad, esta mentira no es cuestionada o revelada.

 _Pues una mentira bien contada puede ser la verdad_.

A veces responde que es su primer recuerdo _fue cuando abrió los por primera vez y vio la luz del fuego fatuo sobre su cuna_.

Otras veces con una sonrisa en la cara contará con voz arrogante _cómo se sintió que su padre la tomara en sus brazos por primera vez, aquella dolorosa calidez de su abrazo sobre su cuerpo pequeño rodeado de sabanas finas, detallara la sensación de aquel dedo tan duro como las montañas recorriendo su cabello hasta las mejillas y la imagen de las llamas de la perdición en sus ojos tan profundos como pozos de olvido._

Y solo a su hermano mayor con el que comparte madre llegó a consolar diciendo que él fue el primero en su memoria desde el día de su nacimiento. _La tímida sonrisa de su hermano apenas unas décadas mayor que ella al asomarse entre sus sábanas durante la siesta de media noche_.

Ese último recuerdo es verdadero hasta cierto punto. Ya que Zeldris no le dedicó una primera mirada con timidez o ternura, fue más bien un vistazo lleno de desprecio por la sola existencia de su nueva hermana cuando vio como a la responsable de la muerte de su madre lloraba al sentirse sola en medio de la noche.

Siempre cambiaba las versiones cuando le preguntaban, a ninguna de sus otras hermanas parecía importarle en realidad si la respuesta era verdadera o no y a ella no le importaba las de ellas.

Pues su recuerdo era el más importante y el más privado en su corazón.

Uno que no saldría de sus labios. Uno que revive cada vez que se va a dormir o cuando se pierde mirando la ventana hacia la negrura y el vacío:

 ** _Su primer recuerdo, es la mirada del mayor de todos sus hermanos sobre ella._**

Aquellos ojos negros y cabello dorado envuelto en la oscura materia tan gelida y maligna como solo la de el podía ser, con la marca del clan asomada por encima de la cuna de piedra en donde dormía poco después de llegar al inframundo. Cuando su cuerpo aún olía a la sangre de su madre y aún no habian entrado las nodrizas a su recamara para servirla y alimentarla como la princesa recién nacida que era.

Recordaba claramente como su hermano mayor, con total firmeza la tomo con una sola mano por el cuello, acercandola a su rostro para verla con detenimiento, aun sin creer que su instinto se sintió amenazado por una simple bebé de horas de nacida.

No le cabía aún en la cabeza que a pesar de ser de distintas madres esa nueva hermana suya habia nacido con un nivel muy similar al de el cuando nacio siglos atras.

Ella compartia madre con el menor de los hijos varones del Rey Demonio, Zeldris era por mucho, más débil que ella en ese momento, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de su diferencia de edad y que apenas era una recien nacida era algo casi irreal.

Quizá para algunos era una solo suerte, otros ya decían que en algunos años ella rebajaría su poder como el resto de las hijas del amo y señor de la tierra de los demonios. (Aunque no se descartaba la posibilidad de que la pequeña princesa llegase a ser más fuerte que el desdichado segundo hijo Estarossa).

Para su Padre y para su hermano mayor esto era algo totalmente diferente.

Para el Rey Demonio esa era una oportunidad de tener diversión a futuro. Incluso se rumoreaba que el Rey planeaba hacer acto de presencia en el palacio para conocer al segundo prodigio entre sus hijos. Unos cuchicheos que se esparcian como flamas en ramas secas.

Para **Meliodas** , el Mandamiento del Amor y **líder** de los Diez Mandamientos era un reto y a la vez un mal chiste. Acaso tendría que competir por el trono del Infierno contra una niñita?

Ni siquiera se esperaba encontrar una niña, desde que sintió su poder en el ambiente concluyó que se trataba de un varón.

No queria creerlo, pero su instinto se lo indicaba como una punzada constante en la sien, el riesgo que esa bebé de grandes ojos representaba para el y que no era capaz de entender del todo.

Eso lo irritaba en verdad.

Jamás olvidaría la profunda mirada de su hermano sobre ella cuando noto un poco tarde (por estar metido en sus pensamientos) que, a pesar de ser una bebé la que sostenia en su mano, no la escucho llorar por el brusco trato con el que la sujetaba o por el terrible deseo asesino que tenia hacia ella.

Ni siquiera percibia miedo o desesperación por vivir. Más bien parecía curiosa por su presencia.

Se percato incluso de la inusual apariencia que poseia, empezando por esos grandes ojos color sangre que le regresaban la mirada fija y el largo cabello color azabache que rebasaba su propia (y pequeña) estatura. Su piel palida como la de un vampiro y sus uñas que a pesar de ser pequeñas de notaban afiliadas como navajas.

Si su precerencia y poder como Mandamiento no intimidaban a esta pequeña era un auténtico milagro.

Meliodas chasqueo los dientes al comprender lo atrevida que era la esa mocosa al no tenerle el respeto que el se merecia y se sintio tentado a bañar su blanco ropaje nuevo con aquella inocente sangre, su mano izquierda se acerco lentamente a su hermana y una peligrosa mirada hizo helar el aire de la habitación. Parecia que el fuego de de las linternas se extinguia mientras la sonrisa del príncipe de los demonios se asomaba cada vez más en su rostro de adolescente.

No era realmente nuevo que matara a un miembro de su familia, algunos de sus primos fueron de las primeras vidas que llegó a tomar al emocionarse de más en los entrenamientos.

Y esta seria la primera vez que tomaria la vida de un ser que podia llamar "hermana".

La sola crueldad de estas ideas lo hicieron emocionarse, el podia hacer cualquier cosa que se le vinera en gana. Al fin de cuentas, su padre ya tenia muchas hijas con las concubinas del palacio, una menos no le importaría tanto, aun si poseia ese nivel de poder.

 ** _O eso pensaba_**...

El aura de total obscuridad rodeándolos mientras las manos de su hermano aflojaban su mortal agarre era la parte de sus recuerdos que estaba mas borrosa, esa fue la primera vez que escucho la voz de su padre, parecia un murmullo largo y ronco que apenas y podia entenderse, pues peonunciaba en un idioma antíguo.

Una voz que se oía llena de furia.

La última imagen de que recordaba de ese día de es la sonrisa burlona que Meliodas le dedico cuando las sombras de su padre la regresaron a la seguridad de sus sabanas y el sonido de su propio llanto al observar como la primera persona que la habia tomado en brazos se alejaba ardiendo en ira de la habitación.

En ese entonces no sabia que pasaba realmente, ni comprendía porque Zeldris habia cambiado su forma de tratarla cuando se enteró de estos hechos una semana después y comenzó a quedarse a su lado durante las siestas, montando una especie de guardia, por mucho que lo negara años despues.

.

.

( **II** )

.

.

Algunas lunas llenas más tarde, los Diez Mandamientos se prepararían para comandar el ejercito del Rey Demonio hacia la superficie llamada "Brittania", hogar de gigantes, hadas y humanos.

Un campo de batalla en el cual combatir a la raza de las Diosas.

Ella los vio partir desde una de las ventanas de palacio, en brazos de su hermano mayor Zeldris, que veia frustrado como Estarossa marchaba al frente como el uno de los Mandamientos.

Codo a codo con el heredero al trono.

Por la impotencia que sentía sus brazos ejercían más fuerza sobre el cuerpo de su hermana menor, que habia alcanzado una estatura promedio de un niño de 3 años. La pequeña, por otro lado, se sentía orgullosa porque Zeldris ya habia sido nombrado por su padre como "El Verdugo" y su representante.

La pequeña **_Zettie_** habia nacido algunos años antes de que la Guerra Santa diera inicio por el desequilibrio entre las fuerzas aliadas. Antes de que su pueblo sufriera una derrota aplastante y terminará sellado por el Clan de las Diosa y sus aliados.

Había nacido en el tiempo en el que Meliodas aun no era llamado "traidor" y no era odiado por casi todos los demonios, fue el tiempo en el que incluso el mismo Zeldris sentia una gran admiración por su hermano Meliodas y era su ejemplo a seguir.

Mucho antes _de que el corazón de Meliodas fuera robado y profanado por la una de las herederas del Clan de la Diosa_.

.

.

.

.

.

.:.

 ** _Zettie_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **III** )

.

.

.

" ** _Princesa_** "

.

.

.

Para Chandler "El Ogro," ser el encargado de la educación del hijo más talentosos del Rey Demonio era el mayor orgullo de su vida.

Aun cuando había participado en incontables guerras, batallas y masacres con miles de vidas que encontraron el fin a travez de su puño, espada y magia.

Nunca alguna de las emociones que le causó aquellas batallas llego a comprarse con lo que experimentó la primera vez que su _joven_ _maestro_ logró el **Full Counter** con éxito al primer día de entrenamiento.

Al principio lo atribuyo a su excelente habilidad como instructor, a todos esos siglos de experiencia que cargaba sobre sus hombros como un veterano de guerra, pero pronto cayo en cuenta que la propia naturaleza del heredero al trono era lo que le permitía estar en lo alto.

Aún así, Chandler jamás volvería a sentir una felicidad similar después de pasar siglos puliendo el diamante más mortífero del Clan de los Demonios.

Verlo convertirse en guerrero, en uno de los Diez Mandamientos y en el líder de éstos le hacia sentir que no había nada más que la vida le podía ofrecer y que el momento de su jubilación estaba cerca.

Hasta aquel día, en que se le dejó a cargo de la hermana más pequeña de su Joven Maestro.

No supo que sentir.

Por un lado tenia la certeza de que aun si entrenaba a cientos de demonios a la vez, ninguno de ellos lograría igualarse a su Joven Maestro, por ello no sentía mucho interés.

Por otro lado su cuerpo temblo al comprobar el potencial a explotar dentro de aquélla nueva y pequeña discípula, un liezo fresco en dónde pintar con disciplina los modos de batalla y artes marciales, magia y su extenso conocimiento.

Un sueño hecho realidad! Era como tener al Joven Maestro Meliodas por segunda vez en una vida.

O por lo menos eso le gusto pensar al principio.

Puesto que en este mismo instante se reprendia asi mismo una y otra vez la maravillosa idea de comenzar la educación de la niña con magia antes del arte del combate.

-Mi Señorita, por favor estamos en una lección importante, deje de distraerse- El anciano suspiro una vez más, intentando hacer que la pequeña niña que flotaba frente el cristal tricolor del ventanal regresara su mirada a la pizarra.

Zettie solo ignoró la petición de su maestro y continuó observando el patio de abajo, donde sus _hermanas_ entrenaban con uno de los varones de su familia.

Podian escucharse desde lejos las carcajadas burlonas que le dedicaban sus cuatro hermanas mayores a Estrarossa cuando fallaba rotundamente al tratar de usar su energía oscura para atacarlas. Sin poder evitarlo la propia niña soltó una risita al ver a su pobre hermano mayor salir corriendo contra la mayor de sus hermanas con espada en mano, solo para terminar besando la grava del piso al tropezar con sus propios piés. Podría ser uno de los Diez Mandamientos, pero aun le faltaba mucho por entrenar si no queria terminar muerto en su primer batalla en el frente.

La mayor de las hermanas era llamda Enaivin, la responsable del entrenamiento de su hermano pequeño ese día, no era una taerá del todo agradable, pero si divertida.

Como guerrera y capitana de un pequeño escuadrón del ejército del Rey Demonio poseia un alto nivel de fuerza y espiritu que comenzaban del todo el débil nivel de magia que tenia. El mazo de guerra que habia obtenido al subyugar a la tribu de duendes herreros era su arma más mortífera. No poseía la belleza de sus otras hermanas, pues su rubio cabello era opaco y su cuerpo carecia casi en su totalidad de encantó femenino, tenía la apariencia de mujer madura, musculosa y repleta de cicatrices. Pero un asi poseia más ternura que sus demás hermanas, era amada por ellas y en batalla era su ejemplo a seguir.

Ayudando a Estarossa a ponerse de pie estaban las hermanas que seguían en la linea de edad a Enaivin: Grettel y Daren

Eran unas bellezas en todo sentido, desde su cabello color cereza hasta la piel color canela. Su apariencia juvenil las hacia parecer doncellas entre los trece y quince años, con sus rostros similares con la unica diferencia en el color de sus labios. Eran las más animadas en el campo de entrenamiento, disfrutando empujar al nuevo Mandamiento como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo hacia la última hermana presente, Loría. Tenia la apariencia de una joven en sus veintes, piel de porcelana y cabellos rubios ondulados, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado en comparación a las sus hermanas mayores, pero aun asi todas compartían la misma marca del Clan de los Demonios en la frente y los ojos negros.

Esas cuatro guerreras eran la adoración de la pequeña princesa, fuertes, seguras y despiadadas: eran todo lo que Zettie quería llegar a ser.

-Ya basta! Déjeme tranquilo! No estoy aquí para que ser humillado, es solo un entrenamiento! montón de locas! -reclamó Estarossa con voz quebrada, señalando a sus hermanas quiénes rompieron a carcajadas juntó con todos los demas presentes en el patio, habia otros demonios que entrenaban y murmuraban sobre el decepcionante espectáculo que les daba el hijo del Rey Demonio al ser el trapo con el que sus hermanas limpiaban el piso y no al revés como se esperaba de el.

A pesar de ya tener al fin control de la materia oscura aun era muy inútil a la hora de usarla en combate.

Malumorado, cubierto de polvo y con algo de sangre en la boca, el muchacho con apariencia de niño de once años salió corriendo del lugar con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, atravesando la multitud que habia guardado silencio ante su cercanía, pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos cuando ante el la persona que menos deseaba ver se hizo presente.

 **Zeldris** , su hermano menor que apenas era unos centímetros mas bajo que el entro el el círculo que servía de "arena" de combate, pasandolo de largo sin tan siquiera mostrarle algo de atención, provocando que el príncipe de cabellos plata se mordiera el labio al dejarse ver por su hermanito con tan lamentable apariencia que reflejaba su derrota ante otros. Armado con solo su espada y sin nada que cubriera su musculatura el tercer príncipe robo toda la atención de los presentes. El cuarteto de hermanas abusivas se olvidó por completo de su anterior saco de arena que estaban a punto de perseguir para seguirse divirtiendo y mejor se pusieron a saludar al recién llegado y a discutir sobre quién lo enfrentaría primero.

Desde lo alto de la torre, la pequeña princesa se sintió exaltada cuando vio entrar a su hermano a escena. Hacía ya semanas que no veía a su hermano mayor y se sentía algo sola sin el cerca.

-Oh, el principe Zeldris regreso de su misión!- El anciano ya se había resignado a que la niña, por lo menos ese día, ya no hiba a ponerle la mas mínima atención.

Podía ver la emoción plasmada en su infantil rostro por ver a su adorado hermano combatir. Aquello lo fastidio levemente, esa mirada llena de ilusión que solo era para Zeldris deberia ser también para _su_ Joven Maestro Meliodas.

Soltando un bufido el barbón maestro tomo por los hombros a su alumna y está de inmediato le regalo una suplicante mirada que le decia todo.

-Puede irse, pero a cambió de terminar la clase por hoy, deberá leer los capítulos del libro de hechizos sin quejas para mañana, es un tratato?

Y antes de que la ventana estuviera del todo abierta la niña se arrojó asintiendo con una sonrisa.

La materia oscura a su alrededor formó un remlino a sus pies, aún era pronto para que pudiera materializarla en forma de alas, asi que tenia que conformarse con flotar.

Para los pocos demonios alrededor, la imagen de la princesa vestida de rojo flotando cual pétalo de rosa al viento era hipnotizante.

En un instante ya habia caído en los brazos de sus hermana Grettel, sin querer perderse ningún detalle sobre la pelea de su hermano Zeldris contra sus hermanas mayores.

Sin necesidad de apoyar a uno en particular en quel enfrentamiento, dedicó toda su admiración hacia aquellos a los que amaba con todo su corazón, a pesar de ser un demonio, aun si era una princesa con la sangre real de su especie, seguía siendo una niña que no había visto la guerra de frente, no había enfrentado la muerte.

Era pura inocencia y tendría que renunciar a ella pronto, pues a la vez era la ignorancia que podía llevarla a la muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **IV** )

.

.

.

" ** _Disciplina_** "

.

.

.

Algunas horas más tarde, mientras ayudaba a sus hermanas y a su hermano a vendar sus heridas logró escaparse al menos unos instantes para buscar a su otro hermano mayor (sobre todo para que Zeldris no empezará a sermonearla por saltarse sus clases) Estarossa frecuentaba el muro oeste del palacio, estaba segura de que lo encontraría sentado mirando el horizonte árido de su mundo con melancolía. No odiaba a su hermano o sentía algo malo, más bien procuraba no relacionarse demasiado con sus otros hermanos.

Zeldris le habia ordenado alejarse lo más que pudiera de Meliodas, pues con su carácter era demasiado impredecible. Aquel primer encuentro en su etapa de infanta le daba la idea de que no le caía muy bien a su hermano.

Esstarosa le era algo indiferente, sabía de su extraña manera de comportarse, lo mucho que odiaba la violencia y su mediocre nivel de poder antes de recibir un mandamiento. Zettie aun era una niña pequeña, por lo tanto llegaba a ser muy insolente y cruel si no medía bien sus palabras, era inevitable que se sintiera superior a su hermano debido al talento con el que había nacido, por esa razón sus acciones eran en su mayoría egoísta y narcisistas.

Con una sonrisa infame el la cara y una canasta con vendas en las manos, floto más de prisa cuando logro distinguir una figura en la oscuridad.

-Herman...-

-¡ **ERES UN INÚTIL!**

Con el instinto de supervivencia reaccionando en ella de repente, Zettie se apresuró a ocultarse detras de un muro a medio destruir, cubriendose de la onda de choque provicada por el impacto del golpe del Mandamiento del Amor hacia su hermano menor.

El poderosos estruendo alerto todos sus sentidos.

Apenas asomándose hasta la nariz, la princesa logro observar la aterradora escena del mayor de los hermanos lleno de ira y decepción que no lograba expresar en su seria mirada que casi nunca cambiaba. En el piso, Estarossa apenas podia moverse por el miedo, sangrando por la boca, con lágrimas en los ojos apenas y pudo incorporarse para encararlo una vez más.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y ponte a entrenar, eres un mandamiento del Rey Demonio, debes cuidarte tu mismo, ya estoy arto de tener que salvar tu trasero en las batallas.- La mirada de Meliodas podía hacer que cualquier Diosa, hada o gigante quisiera salir corriendo sin mirar atrás con esos ojos tan profundos como el abismo del olvido.

-Hermano, yo de verdad entrenó pero...pero, aun soy muy débil, necesitó más...-

- **Tiempo? Esfuerzo? Disciplina?,** no le pongas escusas a tu incompetencia Estarossa. Deja de perder mi tiempo y el de los demás mandamientos. Si estas a punto de ser asesinado por una Diosa por lo menos asegurarate de llevartela contigo al otro mundo, entendido? Está es mi última advertencia para ti, la próxima vez le llevaré tu cabeza a nuestro padre junto con tu mandamiento, ya sea que hayas muerto bajo la mano de una Diosa o bajo mi espada.

Con un leve asentimiento, el segundo príncipe cayo de rodillas ante su hermano, no era la primera vez que le daban una golpiza, pero siempre era tan humillante como la primera vez.

-Comprendo hermano, ya no le causare problemas. Lo prometo.

Sin responder nada más, el rubio guerrero se alejo con paso lento del lugar, siendo seguido por la mirada de Estarossa, aún si lo acababa de golpear e insultar o incluso herirlo, nunca dejaría de sentir una gran admiración por su hermano mayor. Sabía que lo decía por su bien y en ocasiones llegaba a pensar que los hacía más cercanos cada vez.

Su mayor ambición era poder llegar a ser digno de ser su mano derecha.

Aquella espalda le era aún muy lejana, su hermano estaba al nivel más alto.

Sabía perfectamente que aún era demasiado débil para tan siquiera ser considerado para tal papel en el futuro, pero no perdería las esperanzas. Algun día sería tan fuerte como su hermano, tan valiente y temerario como el, inclusive Zeldris y sus demás hermanas le tendrían el respeto que se merecia,...no, incluso le temerian aun más de lo que le temen a Meliodas!

Estaba empezando a regresar al castillo cuándo se percató de algo: una canasta estaba en el suelo, las vendas y ungüentos estaban regados por el piso.

Y Meliodas había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Estarossa buscó a su alrededor a algún sirviente o algún soldado, no había notado la presencia de alguien desde que llego a ese lugar después de su hermano mayor y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando una idea absurda le paso por la mente. Sonrió débilmente al tomar un frasco con rastros de magia curativa demoníaca, cerrado sus ojos al imaginársela llevando esos regalos a un lugar tan apartado y peligroso, solo por desear aliviar su dolor. Casi podía sentir el aroma de la fresca pradera, el aire puro y su olor dulce a rosas.

-Realmente **soy un idiota.** \- No, eso jamas pasaría.

.

.

.

.

( **V** )

.

.

.

.

Zettie había abandonado su escondite y se alejaba de sus hermanos con tranquilidad, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no cruzar miradas con el líder de los Mandamientos a la vez que se esforzaba por mantener su porte dignó, sin muestra alguna de timidez, ocultando su presencia para que no la notasen.

Entendía las advertencias de Zeldris perfectamente, habia escuchado historias de sus hermanas sobre las batallas en las que el hijo mayor del Rey Demonio participaba. Aun si Chandler hablaba siempre sobre lo maravilloso e inteligente que era y daba una imagen poco creíble sobré el, ella sabía que su hermano mayor era alguien con quien tenía que tener un extremo cuidado si quería regresar al lado de sus hermanas.

Podia sentirla, la mirada oscura sobre ella que le hacía desear apresurar el pasó, Meliodas habia dejado atrás a Estarossa y ahora le seguia el rastro. Soltanto un silencioso pero largo suspiro controló su respiración.

Sería buena idea hablarle a su hermano? Preguntarle por el estado de Estarossa? o acaso pedirle permiso para entregar las herramientas de curación? alejó esa idea de su mente, si lo intenta y su hermano lo tomaba como un ofensa, por minima que fuese, lo terminaría lamentando.

Con la gracia de una damita bien educada, con una mano sujetó la canasta y con la otra se sujeto el vestido al darse vuelta, terminando con la rodilla incada en la grava, quedando en una posición de total sumisión ante su hermano. Esperando que esté la ignorará después de verla arrodillada, no quería estar demasiado tiempo cerca de el, si Zeldris salia a buscarla y se enteraba de alguna forma que se acercó a Meliodas recibiría un buen regaño de su parte.

El sonido de la grava siendo aplastada en cada paso que su hermano daba ahogo el rugir del viento y la quietud de aquella noche sin luna o estrellas. Un sonido que pauso justo cuando Meliodas se detuvo frente a ella, la princesa cerró los ojos al percatarse de lo inevitable.

Habían pasado ya demasiadas lunas desde la última vez que lo tuvo tan cerca de ella y esos ojos que la observaban jamas cambiarían.

En un parpadeo sus miradas se cruzaron, aquel momento fue casi tan largo como un siglo, pero vio su final cuando sin necesidad de abrir la boca, su hermano le ordeno seguirlo. Alas negras se materializaron en su espalda, con una parte de esta tomándola por la cintura para elevarse juntos a toda velocidad, en los negros cielos del la tierra de los demonios, perdiéndose en la neblina gris que esa noche cubría toda luz en su mundo.

Y una vez en lo mas alto, desde donde podía verse todo el basto Reino Demoníaco, Meliodas soltó el agarre con el que mantenía segura a su hermana y le permitió mantenerse en el aire por su propia cuenta. Analizó con detenimiento aquel remolino que se formaba bajo los pequeños piés, qué, de inmediato se materializó en su espalda como las dos alas típicas en el clan de los demonios, delgadas, largas y negras. Aquella acción demostraba un control perfecto de su magia a corta edad que solo podía lograrse con un maestro talentoso como el suyo.

Continúo mirándola, con una apariencia que aparentaba los seis años, con su negra cabellera que colgaba hasta rebasar sus tobillos y la sería mirada tan parecida a la suya como a la de Zeldris, la menor de sus hermanas esperaba paciente a que el hablara.

No tenia expresión alguna en la cara, pero la notaba atenta a todo a su alrededor, sobre todo el, pues no se perdía ni el mas mínimo movimiento que llegaba a hacer, como si esperara a que terminara aquella tarea que dejo inconclusa hace tantos años.

Pero al menos por esta ocasión no la quería para eso, tenia algo que comprobar y solo ella podría ayudarlo a confirmar sus sospechas.

La princesa ya había preparado las palabras para dirigirse a su hermano cuando este tomo su gigantesca espada que cargaba en su espalda y la empuño, señalándola a ella con la filosa punta que había arrancado vidas a montones.

-Muéstrame que es lo que has aprendido con Chandler. Hazlo, ven por mi en serio.

Zettie no suplico, pregunto razones, o se negó en ningún momento. Solo asintió y comenzo a conjurar su primer hechizo, esperaría el momento adecuado para poder rendirse o al menos una oportunidad para poder escapar.

.

.

.

.

( **VI** )

.

.

" ** _Guerreros_** "

.

.:.

Zeldris tiene sentimientos, lo sabe perfectamente, no es como todos creen, no es solo un demonio frío, un príncipe despiadado ni un verdugo sin corazón.

Teniendo siete corazónes al menos uno debia sentir aquello que los humanos han denominado "Afecto, cariño...amor?"

Quizá fuese una mezcla de todo con un toque de angustia?

No lo sabía, pero en ese momento, viendo como su pequeña hermana, (quién era casi tan parecida a su madre en vida) cambiar sus largos vestidos color carmesí por un traje de batalla con botas y guantes de metal, en verdad deseo saber qué nombre podia darle a aquella presión en su pecho.

Zettie era una Princesa, pero eso no significaba que le tenian que hacer todo, por esa razón se había despojado de sus ropas por su propia cuenta y las había remplazado por lo que sus hermanas le ofrecían.

La mayor de todas le hizo entrega de un traje muy parecido al de Zeldris, el cuero de jabalí infernal brillaba en un negro tan suave como el del terciopelo, la cubría desde la mitad de los muslos hasta el cuello. Solo unas cuantas partes quedaban descubiertas, con un par de rombos que revelaban su cintura infantil y los hombros fuera de esta tela, pero fue Grettel quien le entregó una hombrera de concha de luna sangrante para cubrir al menos uno.

Darlen se arrodilló frente la niña y con un cuidado que no se esperaría de un demonio como ella, tomo las palidas y delgadas piernas para enfundarlas en medias negras y en botas de metal nocturno del inframundo que le llegaban a los muslos dejando al descubierto solo una pequeña porción de su tierna piel.

Loría fue la última en entregar su obsequio a la princesa: una coraza plateada para su pecho que bien podia ser unisex, Zettie podía superar por mucho la edad infantil de un humano no habia desarrollado su cuerpo del todo y aun conservaba aquel pecho liso como una planicie. También fue ella la encargada de recoger el cabello oscuro de la nueva guerrera en una coleta alta, atada con una cadena y una orquilla con punta afilada que servirían para cualquier emergencia.

Las cuatro hermanas retrocedieron un paso para poder observar a la más pequeña, muy en el fondo todas deseaban que esa niña nunca saliera al campo de batalla, preferian verla crecer entre viejos y empolvados libros de magia negra que empuñando un arma y liderando ejércitos. El Clan Demonio era un clan guerrero, de eso no habia duda, pero aun así, no quería tan siquiera imaginarla muerta por la mano de una Diosa o un Arcángel.

Zettie podía leer el ambiente, sentía las auras de sus hermanas llenas de preocupación y eso no le gustaba.

Lo admitía, estaba nerviosa, por primera vez en su corta vida saldría finalmente del Mundo Demoníaco para ir a ese lugar del que sus hermanas le contaban historias de fantásticas batallas y horribles masacres: Brittania.

Apartándose de sus hermanas camino con paso firme hacia Zeldris, apenas era más alto que ella por una cabeza y media, pero entendía la gran distancia que la separaba de su hermano, largos siglos de experiencia en batallas en los que se enfrentó a los Arcángeles, Diosas y sus apóstoles, frente a frente con la muerte y jamás llegó a rendirse.

La niña se habia arrodillado junto a otros demonio que saldrían como ella por primera vez al campo de batalla, todos esperando a que se completará el ritual que los dejaba atras como civiles y los hicieran guerreros.

Lanza, escudo, mazo o una espada, todos aquellos que eran novatos tenían que recibir un arma para su primera batalla. Ya fuese que regresarán o no de está, era lo que la tradición dictaba.

Zeldris acortó la distancia entre ellos, con seriedad en su mirada y con un rápido movimiento colocó sobre los delgados hombros un abrigo negro muy parecido al que usaban los hijos mayores del Rey Demonio y a la vez mucho mas femenino.

Inmediatamente despues de esta acción, los capitanes y maestros que habian instruido a sus alumnos por decadas comenzaron a hacer entrega de las armas.

A la distancia, los Diez Mandamientos se relamían los labios ante la idea de saborear aquella carne fresca que en pocas horas estaría a sus ordenes.

Sobre todo el viejo Garán y la pequeña Melascula, que sentían una extraña y enfermiza emoción con solo imaginar la gran diversión que tendrían al torturar y asustar a algun pobre demonio de bajo nivel.

Estarossa sabía que pronto serían enviados de nuevo a una misión para la búsqueda de expandir aun más el territorio demoníaco por Brittania, teniendo quizá, alguna oportunidad de reunirse con aquella Diosa para avisarle sobre el peligro que correría si se acercaba de más a ellos y a sus nuevas bases.

Meliodas solo estaba sentado en la oscuridad, observando con sus poderosos ojos como la más pequeña de sus hermanas se habia logrado percatar que era vigilada desde la distancia. La jovencita solo dedico una mirada rapida su dirección y de inmediato se fue a posicionar al lado de Zeldris una vez que fue concluida la iniciación.

No le habían dado un arma en realidad, pero aquél abrigo entregado por el ejecutor serviría para muchas cosas en el campo de batalla.

.

.

( **VII** )

.

.

.

" ** _La danza de las sombras_** "

.:.

.

.

.

Cuando los mandamientos vieron llegar al novato que tendrian a su cuidado pudieron sentir como la sonrisa se les esfumó del rostro con solo verle sonreír. Un terror abrumador les recorrió la columna al ver como aquella joven guerrera tenia el mismo jodido rostro que Meliodas!

Bueno, no realmente era idéntica al Lider, sus rasgos eran mas finos e infantiles, sin ninguna pista de "maldad", pero su parecido tanto físico como en poder mágico les preocupó demasiado. La sola idea, la mínima posibilidad de que esa niña fuera un Meliodas más en su grupo era aterradora.

Pero ahora, en medio de una batalla pudieron confirmar la gran diferencia entre los hermanos.

Mientras Meliodas solo se dedicaba a la masacre sin preocuparse demasiado por sus camaradas y Estarossa apenas podía mantener el ritmo del combate, Zettie usaba su poder mágico para cubrir la espalda de los mandamientos.

Sus hechizos eran simples, pero más poderosos de lo que serían en la mayoría de los casos. La niña poseía la habilidad innata de usar la magia sin siquiera sudar un poco, la prueba de ello era que apenas y se movia por el campo de batalla, suspendida en el aire y con las manos extendidas levantaba implacables barreras o lanzaba ataques con total confianza. Esferas de flamas infernales danzaban en el campo de batalla, iluminando la sangre regada de gigantes y quemando las alas de las Diosas. La emoción que la invadía era bastante obvia, su primera batalla, sus primera misión, aun si no la vivia al lado de Zeldris como siempre lo soño, estar peleando junto a los Díez Mandamientos era una experiencia inigualable.

En menos de una hora el ejercito de Diosas y Gigantes habia sido sometido.

Habían prendido fuego del infierno a todos los cadáveres y los veian arder mientras almorzaban un desgraciado dragón de tierra que habia estado merodeando la batalla. La aldea que los gigantes habian levantado para proteger a sus familias y cultivos era ahora parte del territorio del Rey Demonio y su Clan.

Acordando pasar la noche en aquel nuevo dominio los Diez Mandamientos celebraron su victoria con el sake que había sobrevivido en las bodegas de la aldea y se divertían, o al menos lo intentaban hacer sin tener que acercarse demasiado a Meliodas, quién, por su lado bebía mientras conversaba de cerca con sus hermanos menores. Estarossa tenía una misión encargada por los mandamientos: Mantener a Meliodas tranquilo cuando el alcohol llegaba a su cabeza. La cerveza hecha con los ingredientes de la tierra de Britannia era de gran agrado para los demonios que habían crecido bebiendo vino de frutas negras de los valles poco fértiles del Reino Demoníaco, su sabor era más fuerte y podian pasar horas bebiendo sin darse cuenta de los barriles que se terminaban.

Aquella cena fue, para decirlo con propiedad: bastante tranquila, algo totalmente extraordinario para los mandamientos, que, comúnmente pasan la velada con un ojo abierto y siempre mirando a Meliodas.

Esa noche fue especial por una sola razón: las carcajadas animadas de las dos jovencitas del grupo. Zettie y Melascula poseian una risa infantil, por lo que no parecían un par de jovencitas ebrias en realidad, parecian más solo dos amigas riendo por chistes sin gracia junto a la fogata. Su alegria parecía iluminar el ambiente más que el incendio a su alrededor, en un inicio las dos chicas parecieron congeniar bastante bien por el hecho de que su fuerte fuera la magia a la hora del combate y ahora se demostraba.

El ambiente se relajó considerablemente, la confianza comenzó a llenar a los mandamientos al darse cuenta que quizá la pequeña hermana de su Capitán podía no ser una auténtica amenaza como lo esperaron, incluso se olvidaron momentáneamente de su líder cuando la niña comenzó a incluirlos en su conversación, llegando a unirse a sus risas y a contar sus propias historias de guerra.

El más silencioso de todos era, curiosamente: Meliodas. Solo se limitaba a beber y comer en silencio, sin despegar sus ojos de sus camaradas.

A su lado, Estarossa lo observsba nervioso, esperando que en cualquier momento el ambiente ameno lo irritara y explotara, gritando o amenazado. Pero en toda la noche esto no paso, el también mostró interés en su hermana menor, por años solo la había visto de lejos, ya fuese acompañada de Zeldris, de Chandler o de sus irritantes hermanas.

Con atención la comenzó a conocer, hasta ahora solo era una pequeña extraña a la que podía llamar hermanita.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder acercarse la próxima vez a ella, quizá protegerla en las batallas... incluso volverse su amigo.

Unos barriles vacíos mas tarde y la mayoría de los Mandamientos habían caido ante el sueño. Galand y Melascula fueron los primeros en caer, seguidos de Aranak y Zeno quienes pasarón un buen rato discutiendo por cosas triviales. Derieri dormía acurrucada cerca de las piernas de Monspeet, quién aun seguía despierto y la arropaba con la clásica capa que vestía, escuchando atentó todos los murmullos que la joven demonio soltaba entre sueños, siendo estos particularmente llamados a su hermana mayor.

El amanecer estaba cerca y al igual que casi todos los mandamientos, Estarossa había caído ante el alcohol, en sus sueños se veía así mismo caminando en paz por praderas doradas, tomando de la mano a una hermosa joven vestida de blanco y ojos tan brillantes como el sol. Su deseó más desesperado era tenerla a su lado, como su compañera y demostrarle lo fuerte que era al poner fin a la guerra entre sus clanes. Trayendo la paz que ella tanto anhelaba.

Y mientas sonreía ante aquella dulce imágen de su "amada" acariciando su rostro, era Gowther quien le pasaba las manos por el cabello, tieniendo al segundo príncipe dormido sobre su regazo.

La mirada sería del muñeco parecía tener un toqué de curiosidad por el sueño que espiaba con ayuda de sus poderes. Tendría que informar esto al verdadero Gowther, seguro que le interesaría.

El reflejo del sol saliendo no dejaba ver su vacía mirada artificial.

Los demonios no tenían la necesidad de dormir seguido en realidad, podían pasar meses en total actividad sin pegar el ojo. Pero los efectos del alcohol podían hacerlos dormir como bebés si no sabian usar sus poderes para desvanecer su embriaguez en un chasquido.

Meliodas tenía esta admirable habilidad, está noche sus subordinados podían disfrutar de la fiesta en honor a la primera batalla de la princesa, pero está no podría descansar si quería seguir el ritmo de los demás en las futuras batallas que los esperaban. Y el como Líder de los Díez Mandamientos, era su deber asegúrarse que ella como novata alcanzará el nivel dignó de un guerrero del Clan Demonio.

Ambos se habían alejado unos cuantos metros del campamento, Meliodas estaba fresco como una lechuga recién cortada, mientras que Zettie se tambaleaba para seguirle el paso, el dolor de cabeza le estaba haciendo ver borroso y las náuseas comenzaban a llegar con aquel sabor salado en las mejillas, su cabello se habia soltado y su desordenado fleco le incómodaba la vista, debido a esto, la princesa no logró percatarse que su hermano se había detenido frente a ella y terminó chocando contra su pecho. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su columna y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano no planteará lo que ella recién razonó, alzó la mirada.

Meliodas le demostró en aquel primer enfrentamiento hace casi un año que no sentía compasión por nadie, ni siquiera por sus hermanos, aquellos recuerdos de la noche más larga que habia vívido regresaron a su memoria cuando el alcohol desapareció de su sistema junto con la sangre de su rostro, dejándola pálida como un muerto.

 **No le temía a Meliodas** , no era miedo aquello que sentía al ver a su hermano listo para un combate serio, con el modo asalto cubriendo su cuerpo: No era miedo. Era emoción, alegría y probablemente más nauceas.

Su primer entrenamiento con él, la había dejado sin poder moverse por una semana, una experiencia importante, pues esa noche aprendió lo que era realmente desear estar al nivel de alguien, vivió en carne propia la sed de sangre contra su persona. El estar a un paso en falso de la muerte.

Meliodas, desde ese día comenzó a tratarla un poco más en serio, como trataba a Zeldris o a Estarossa.

Ya no era más una hermana del montón, hasta podría decirse que se cayeron bien el uno al otro.

Realmente eran unos hermanos muy raros, al igual que todos los demonios del Clan.

Para cuándo los demas mandamientos despertaron a causa del ruido y destrucción, ya era bastante claro que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Esos dos eran muy parecidos entre si, sin duda alguna hermano y hermana.

 **Nada** peor para comenzar el día lleno de resaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **VIII** )

.

.

.

 _Esta es una historia de orígen_

 _Cuando el mundo humano y espiritual no tenian fronteras_

.

 **Brittania** no ya no recuerda lo que es la paz.

Hace siglos que los conflictos iluminan sus campos, la tristeza cubre sus lagos y lágrimas sangrantes corren por sus ríos.

Si Brittania fuese una doncella, pasaría siglos y siglos lamentándose por la miseria con la que la han vestido, como si estuviera condenada a vivir en luto, rasgaria su propia piel en pos de aquellos que perdieron lo que mas amaban, aquello por lo que trabajaron de sol a sol sin descanso y que en un momento les fue arrebatado.

Cortaría un cabello por cada muerte que pinta su suelo de sangre.

Los humanos enfrentan su inminente extinción, cada vez, la voz de aquél debil Clan resuena llena de agonía.

Los **gigantes** y las **hadas** pelean entre sí sin dar tregua, ambos son Clanes orgullosos, estúpidos y ciegos, que no se permiten ni un momento para percatarse de lo importante que es la otra raza para el mundo en donde habitan.

Sobre ambos brilla el Sol.

Sus niños crecen para llenarse de odio, tristeza y prejuicios, muy pocos son los que quedan para dar sonrisas a sus padres o a sus amantes.

Todo lo dejan aún lado por el honor, el honor de _morir por su amado bosque_.

Todo lo dejan aún lado por el _honor de morir en una batalla_ , poniendo en alto el honor de su raza.

Antes Britania conocía la **_paz_**.

Antes sus hijos vivian sin perturbar a las demas razas, cuando sus tierras eran mas fértiles y no había necesidad de pelar entre si.

Eso fue antes de que **_ellos_** bajarán de los **cielos** y salieran de la **tierra**.

Creyendo que podian reclamarla como una esclava que vivia para ellos y solo por ellos. Conquistandola como si fueran sus amos y señores por derecho divino.

Llegaron reclamandola con fuego, sangre y destrucción.

El Clan **Demonio**

El Clan de las **_Diosas_**

Enemigos naturales. Igual de avanzados en sociedad y tecnología.

Tan civilizados como bélicos.

.

 _La que en un futuro seria contada como una leyenda,_

 _Una historia_ ancestral,

C _uando los mundos no se habian separado y los conflictos eran el pan de cada dia, hoy, es lo que se tiene que vivir:_

 _El inicio de la_ ** _Guerra Santa_** esta _cerca._

..

.

.

.

Por años ambos clanes habían mantenido una relación ostil entre ellos, muchos clanes fueron sometidos ante ellos, muchas vidas se perdieron y los territorios se extendían o se limitaban.

Equilibrada podria decirse que era la batalla, Los Díez Mandamientos y Las Cuatro Gracias del Clan de las Diosas le daban ese beneficio a la balanza de poder.

Con su base en el Reino de los Vampiros (con este sometido) y con el temible heredero al trono de su lado el Clan de los Demonios era prácticamente invencible, tanto fue asi que hasta sus propios civiles comenzaban sus éxodos al nuevo mundo para comenzar a habitarlo.

Por su lado el Clan de las Diosas se vio forzado a enviar refuerzos desde los cielos para tratar de asegurarle a su pueblo y a sus aliados que no retrocederian en la batalla que parecía nunca terminar. Con la puerta al Mundo Celestial y su fortaleza "Luz de Gracia" en medio del Bosque de las Hadas seguían demostrado su voluntad a no ceder el mundo que ellos "protegían" por "Derecho Divino".

Pero de entre todos esos seres alados, había uno que sería la perdición encarnada. Una **_desgracia_** andante.

La joven hija de la Deidad Suprema.

.

.

.

( **IX** )

.

.

.

 ** _La que profana la oscuridad_**

.

.

.

Cuando los campos siempre verdes de Britania se volvieron blancos por la nieve que los cubrio cual pulcra sábana de seda, Zettie la conoció.

Fue un día que jamás olvidaría por los siglos de los siglos. Una vista pintada por una roja puesta de sol.

Los pequeños copos de nieve ocultaron un sanguinario campo de batalla, y el viento frío calo por primera vez la piel de la pequeña niña que sintió como su mundo daba un giro total al ver como su hermano, que respondía al nombre de Estarossa, lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de una Diosa.

A los pies de ambos un perro yacía muerto, cubierto por el negro manto de la muerte causado por el maléfico poder de los demonios de alto niver.

Zettie aún siente la nieve resbalando por sus mejillas al no poder procesar esa escena, siendo la primera batalla en la que combate únicamente con sus dos hermanos presentes. Una misión para hermanos, dejando incluso a los Diez Mandamientos de lado.

Algo dentro de ella se revuelve al ver claramente como las delicadas y suaves manos de la Diosa recorrer el plateado cabello de su hermano, en un gesto de cariño para que el pare su llanto mientras susurra ligeros murmullos pidiendo disculpas.

Es **asqueroso**

Es **terrible**

Es **inaceptable**

Las manos le tiemblan por la cólera que la recorre en ese momento, Zettie esta segura de que su hermano mayor cayó en una especie de trampa, que esa Diosa esta a punto de eliminarlo con su _arck_ , el instinto le obliga a correr para salvar al inútil de su hermano, a conjurar una maldición cuando en cada paso puede sentir lo alto que es el nivel de poder que aquella diosa de ojos naranjas posee.

Estaba por saltar sobre ambos para alejar a Estarossa del peligro cuando una mano la detiene y la hace desistir al contactó.

Por un momento se voltea para enfrentar al intruso que le impide salvar a su hermano de las garras de aquella criatura de luz.

Por un momento sintió esperanza la ver a su valeroso y despiadado hermano mayor a su lado, sintiendo la certeza de que las cosas se resolverán en un momento...

 **Un momento**...

Sólo eso necesitó Zettie para que todo su mundo se vieniera abajo y todo lo que creyó cierto y absoluto se desvanecía como arena ante la brisa de primavera.

El momento cuando Meliodas la pasa de largó y con una manera totalmente diferente a la que la niña conoce alza la mano...y la saluda con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo a su hermano menor en claro peligro.

Sus ojos ya no son negros como la noche más oscura, su magia de nota suprimida y la crueldad no está presente en su persona.

Frente a ella esta Meliodas, su hermano mayor. Pero a sus ojos solo es un extraño que viste la piel de su hermano.

Y entonces sabe que algo anda mal...y conoce por primera vez el miedo.

El tiempo comienza a correr, acercandose a la desesperación y la destrucción. Tiempos de cambiós.

.

.

.

C **ontinuará**.


	2. Sin respuesta

**_ZETTIE_**

* * *

.

.

.

( **X** )

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Zettie nunca se había considerado el centro del mundo, nunca, era algo egoísta en ocasiones orgullosa, se sabía apreciada por sus súbditos, querida por sus hermanas, amada por Zeldris, eran importantes para ella y les amaba de vuelta.

Pero nunca le intereso lo que pensara Meliodas de ella, siempre le había sido suficiente que la notara, una pequeña mirada por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando, solo quería que la viera como una guerrera de su raza que valia la pena.

Solo quería que supiera de su existencia.

Nada más.

Hasta que llego **Elizabeth**.

Entonces todo cambió.

Por más de tres décadas, había luchado y protegido al pueblo demoniaco junto a sus hermanas, hermanos y aliados, buscando completar el éxodo para un futuro mejor.

Nada le había importado más en el mundo que ver a su pueblo prosperar de nuevo. Pero fue entonces cuando la guerra se hizo aun mas dura y cruel, cuando las diosas empezaron a desplegar más fuerzas y a tomar más territorio.

La llegada de los cuatro Arcángeles fue como una bomba que hizo temblar a sus ejércitos. La llegada de **_Eli-sangrienta_** un general mas de las diosas y sus fuerzas fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Hasta entonces se había mantenido inactiva, siendo solo un símbolo para estimular el espíritu de sus soldados, pero en cuanto se le ordenó ir al campo de batalla, la balanza comezón a menearse de un lado a otro como un sube y baja sin control alguno.

Sobre todo porque Meliodas no parecía tener intenciones de hacerle daño después de su primera pelea.

Decían los rumores que por primera vez Meliodas había recibido una paliza, tanto asi que regreso a su base bañado en sangre y con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

No tenía la misma cara seria, apática e inmaculada de siempre, ni llego con la cara llena de furia o de dolor por su batalla empatada (perdida).

Más bien llegó con una cara de eufória y éxtasis, se veía tan condenada mente feliz que casi hizo cagarse encima a todos los Diez Mandamientos que lo esperaban en la base. Realmente los había asustado.

Y a pesar de que se moria de la curiosidad, Zeldris no se atrevió a abrir la boca para cuestionar a su hermano.

Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, tal vez así el futuro pudo ser diferente.

* * *

.

.

.

 **(XI)**

.

.

.

* * *

Zettie quería contarle a su padre lo que había visto ese día nevado, quería discutirlo con Zeldris, reclamarle a Chandler o simplemente hablarlo con Meliodas sin matarse mutuamente.

Pero no, simplemente no sucedió con este último.

.

.

.

.

Ese dia había estado buscando a su hermano por horas en cada campo de batalla, últimamente Meliodas se alejaba demasiado de sus responsabilidades y de los Diez mandamientos, sin dar explicaciones, algunos decían que vagaba por la tierra observando al enemigo sin atacar, otros decían que lo habían visto surcar el cielo en busca de diosas a las cuales aniquilar.

Ninguno de estos rumores le era creíble del todo a la princesa, que realmente empezaba a angustiarse ante la idea de que su hermano, al igual que Estarossa hubiera caído ante los hechizos y manipulación de esa Diosa.

La sola idea de imaginarlo en sus brazos como vió a Estarossa aquella vez la enfermaba.

Agitó la cabeza sacando esa imagen de su mente y continuo sobrevolando a toda velocidad campos de batalla, zonas áridas y mares inmensos, pero en ninguna parte del continente logró encontrar a su lider. Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, pero eso también era imposible, no había llegado reporte alguno de que Meliodas hubiera atravesado el portal que lo regresaría al reino de su padre, asi que si se descartaba tierra e inframundo, solo quedaba un solo lugar en el cual buscar.

Alzó la mirada, consiente de que si se adentraba al territorio natural de las Diosas ella sola, sus posibilidades de salir viva serían las mismas que de encontrar a su hermano.

Sabía que era estúpido, era un riesgo muy grande que correría para encontrar al hermano que seguramente no estaría contento de verla.

Paso sus delicados dedos sobre su pequeña muñeca derecha, justo sobre la marca que Meliodas había dejado cuando la detuvo de intervenir cuando trato de separar al inútil Estarossa de Elizabeth, Meliodas le había roto la muñeca mientras aparentaba tranquilidad al saludar de lejos a la Diosa, haciendo que Estarossa se separara de ella como si le quemará, aterrado al verse descubierto por los dos prodigios de su clan.

Zettie había estado a punto de gritar por una respuesta cuando Meliodas acerco su boca al oído de la niña para amenazarla.

 _-Manten tu boca cerrada o colgaré tu cabeza junto al resto de esas tontas hermanas tuyas de lo más alto del palacio, estoy seguro que Zeldris disfrutará del espectáculo antes de que cuelgue su cabeza también._

La princesa se había petrificado en su lugar, imaginando a su adorado hermano siendo asesinado por su culpa, en ese momento sintió terror verdadero, aceptaría gustosa la muerte si Meliodas solo la amenazara a ella, pero era completamente débil si la vida de Zeldris era puesta en riesgo por el Demonio más fuerte de todos.

Tragándose su orgullo abrió las alas y emprendió la huída en cuanto Meliodas se lo ordeno, no miro atrás a pesar de la ira que la consumía.

Cuando llegó al campamento no hablo con nadie y trato de actuar tan normal como le era posible, aún así todos en el campamento se dieron cuenta del incremento de su poder mágico.

Ya habían sido dos meses de eso, ella y Meliodas no se habían vuelto a cruzar ni una vez.

Y el silencio ya no podía ahogar las dudas que llenaban su cabeza, quería gritar! Estaba confundida, frustrada y realmente no entendió nada, **NADA**! Que rayos pasaba con su hermano!?

Donde estaba ese hermoso hermano suyo que vivía por el bien del reino demoníaco!? El que la entrenaba en silencio, con disciplina y pasión desenfrenada, viéndola mejorar cada día que pasaba bajo su tutela. El que la felicitaba en una mirada sería pero tranquila.

Ese era su hermano, ese era el Meliodas que conocía.

Apretó su muñeca aún herida y se armó de valor. Sin duda tanto los regaños como los castigos que le caerían encima serían legendarios, pero simplemente no podía soportar más. **Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo**.

A toda velocidad subió más allá de las nubes, volando hacia el territorio de las Diosas cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse entre las montañas.

.

.

(XII)

.

.

.

.

Habrían de pasar siente días exactos para que Zettie lograra encontrar a Meliodas. Su cuerpo estaba en su límite y su poder mágico estaba casi drenado en su totalidad, por siete días fue perseguida, emboscada, atacada y herida.

Sin saber cómo, las Diosas la habían detectado, pero por suerte, había procurado mantener su poder mágico al mínimo y le evitó la molestia de tener que lidiar con los Arcángeles.

Y aún así los ataques le llovían como granizos, eventualmente las Diosas se dieron cuenta que no era un Demonio cualquier que adentraba a su territorio por nada, mandaron generales, batallones, y apóstoles para interceptarla y asesinarla, sin más éxitos que heridas en su pequeño cuerpo después de horas y horas de batallas intensas. Se había lamentado ir a esa misión auto impuesta sin su escolta o algún soldado razo que la apoyará, de hecho si lo había pensado pero por alguna razón no lo pidió en su momento.

En la mañana del día siete se dejó caer sobre una estructura flotante en medio de la nada, sintiéndose segura de qué en ese lugar que estaba casi en ruinas no habría nadie que la molestará. Sus heridas ya no sangraban y sus pulmones hacían que sus corazones latieran a toda potencia. Pero se equivocaba.

No paso ni un minuto en ese lugar para que una ligera brisa le llevará el aroma de su hermano, su cuerpo recuperó fuerzas ante la sorpresa y se levantó con prisa.

El viento le permitía oler el rastro de su hermano, mientras que este no lograría olerla a ella.

Su cuerpo tembló ante el alivio de encontrarlo a salvo, a diferencia de ella no olía a sangre o cansancio y con paso firme siguió el aroma de su hermano.

Luego olió a alguien más.

 **Elizabeth**

Detuvo sus pasos cuando solo necesito un par más para quedar expuesta ante ellos.

Se pegó a la pared que bordeaba aquellas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una arena de combate y se asomó con sumo cuidado.

Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco, se le retorcieron las entrañas y la sangre se le bajó a los pies.

En medio de la desgastada arena de combate, Elizabeth abrazaba a su hermano, acariciando su cabello mientras acercaba su rostro al de el.

Meliodas la sujetabá de la cintura con un toque delicado, como si sostuviera una delicada flor en primavera y con los ojos tan verdes como un prado de verano acepto el tierno beso que la diosa le regaló en su labio inferior.

 **Eran la imagen perfecta de dos amantes besándose**.

Zettie se dejó caer de rodillas y su mente quedó en blanco cuando un silbido le atravesó los oídos, haciendo que el mundo entero desapareciera a su alrededor.

 _Zettie nunca se había considerado el centro del mundo, nunca, era algo egoísta, en ocasiones orgullosa, se sabía apreciada por sus súbditos, querida por sus hermanas, amada por Zeldris, ellos eran importantes para ella y les amaba de vuelta._

 _Pero nunca le intereso lo que pensara Meliodas de ella, siempre le había sido suficiente que la notara, una pequeña mirada por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando, que no se negara a entrenar con ella, poder acercarse y saludarle cordialmente cuando se cruzaban en los campamentos. Solo quería que la viera como una guerrera de su raza que valia la pena._

 _Solo quería que la recordara_.

 _Quizá alguna vez hablarle como una verdadera hermana que quiere el consejo de su hermano mayor_ , _no como la guerrera a sus órdenes._

 _Llevarse tan bien como se llevaba con Zeldris?_ Sin duda.

 _O quizá quería que el sintiera algo más por ella?_

 _Qué sintiera lo mismo que ella empezó a sentir el día en que se elevaron juntos en el firmamento para conectar sus almas en una pelea?_

 _._

El joven corazón de la morena se rompió ese día, por culpa de un sentimiento que no sabía que tenía dentro de sí, uno que se había estado gestando en silencio desde hacía años y que nunca entendió.

Uno que tal vez se esperaría que sintiera por su otro hermano llegado el momento, cuando su cuerpo floreciera y los años la hubieran forjado como acero de batalla.

Una única lágrima cristalina resbaló de su mejilla mientras los observaba en silencio sin enterder el vacío que sentía o el nudo que le ahogaba un sollozo.

Algo en su cabeza le gritaba que se fuera.

Otra quería matarlos a ambos ahí mismo, en ese instante depasarecerlos sin dejar rastro.

Y una más solo quería seguir viendo el mayor acto de traición de toda la guerra.

Era eso lo que sentía?

Se sentía traicionada por Meliodas?

Su hermano le estaba dando la espalda a su raza por una Diosa o solo era una treta para tomar como prisionera a la hija de la Deidad Suprema?

Limpio su mejilla cuando la razón regreso a su cabeza, aún era pronto para sacar conclusiones. Se quedó en silencio absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas y noto como la mujer alada se marchaba del lugar, dejándola solo con Meliodas en esas ruinas.

El desconcierto desapareció y una extraña irá comenzó a invadirla, calentando su sangre y nublado su siempre claro juicio. Se levantó y caminó decidía a recibir respuesta de la boca de su hermano, así se le fuese la vida en ese acto de osadía.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre su hermano, el era libre de enredarse con quién le viniera en gana, eran cercanos, pero no eran amigos. Aún así no podía permitir que siguiera con una Diosa entre sus brazos. Le sacaría la verdad no solo como su familia, si no como un miembro más de su Clan que ponían su fe en él.

En unos pocos pasos estuvo frente a frente, mirándolo con absoluta determinación, reflejando en los ojos fríos y ahora negros de su hermano su fez infantil. Elevó lo poco de poder mágico que le había quedado y se postró firmé en el piso.

Meliodas solo la observó estático, era completamente diferente a lo que había visto hasta hace unos minutos, con apatía menciono su nombre, algo que la hubiera hecho emocionarse si las circunstancias fueran otras.

Realmente la recordaba.

-Qué haces aquí hermano? Porqué no regresas al cuartel?, todos esperan por ti. Chandler y Zeldris están preparando los ejércitos, solo faltan tus órdenes.

Los mandamientos terminaron sus misiones y quieren darte sus informes. Vuelve conmigo y pon en march..-

El rubio solo camino pasándola de largo, ignorando cada palabra. Sin dedicarle una mirada o un choque de hombros.

Zettie se desesperó, en su cabeza el zumbido se hizo más fuerte y perdió la calma comenzó a gritar.

\- PORQUE VINISTE AQUI !? Porque estas en el territorio de las Diosas como si nada!? Responde por favor **Hermano** **Meliodas, respóndeme!** Tienes ejércitos que dirigir! Todos están esperando por ti!

-...

Nada, solo silencio, ni una respuesta o una mirada, tan siquiera una sonrisa burlona. La había ignorado antes, pero nunca así, nunca antes había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando con ilusión la dirección por la cual se fue su acompañante anterior, como si deseara seguirla.

Zettie apretó los dientes ante la impotencia, la irá parecía hacer que su poder mágico creciera rápidamente como agua hirviendo en sus venas.

 **-Si tú no me respondes, entonces tendré que ir a preguntarle a esa mujer** **?** Estoy segura que mis hermanas y el escuadrón a mi cargo estarán más que dispuestos en ir por la cabeza de _La sangrienta Elizabeth.-_ Quizo morderse la legua en cuanto termino esa frase, lo había dicho sin pensar, solo se le salió la primera tontería que se le vino a la mente (Era obvio que aún si lo intentaban, era probable que no consiguieran matar a la Diosa, después de todo los arcángeles siempre estaban al pendiente de la hija de su Reina.)

Solo tuvo que ver cómo Melioda detenía sus pasos para saber que estaba más que muerta.

En un momento ya tenia a Meliodas encima suyo, con los ojos amenazantes de demonio clavados en los suyos al igual que una mano atravesando le el pecho, con uno de sus corazones siendo estrujado por un puño furioso al igual que su cuello, cortándole el aire, capaz de romperle en un instante, y en su muñeca, la marca que había dejado anteriormente comenzaba sangrar.

Decir que era miedo absoluto sería muy poco para describir lo que la joven demonio sintió en ese momento, pero no sé arrepentía de actuar como una estúpida y provocarlo. Si la mataba ahí mismo estaría bien, pero al menos debía irse al otro mundo con una maldita respuesta!

-Qué fue...lo qué...te hizo...esa..mujer?- fueron las pocas palabras que salieron en un hilo de voz a través de la garganta estrangulada de la princesa, sus ojos rojos reflejaban los negros de su hermano y viceversa.

El silencio sepulcral fue su única respuesta, se veían mutuamente, el sin dejar de apretar el agarre y ella tratando de no desvanecerse, solo se miraron como tantas veces en el pasado a la hora de entrenar, pero por primera vez Zettie sintió que miraba a un extraño y no a su comandante, a su sangre.

Tristeza comenzó a brotar de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando la absoluta confusión, ninguna de sus dudas era aclarada y eso era doloroso, frustrante, quería escuchar la voz de su hermano, verlo como siempre era.

Tan frío pero amable, pocas veces lo había visto así, pero sabía que era auténtico. El hombre frente a ella no podía ser Meliodas, no. Era imposible.

Y así su mente quedó en blanco antes de perder por completo la conciencia, apenas se percató de que había levantado su mano para tocar con delicadeza la fría mejilla de Meliodas.

Cerró sus ojo sin poder ver cómo los de su hermano temblaban o como su boca trataba de decirle algo antes de perder el control.

.

.

.

En medio del cielo Meliodas gritaba sujetándose la cabeza que era atravesada por punzadas púrpuras y negras que lo mantenían en las fronteras de los sueños con la realidad. Materia oscura lo deseaba por completo, envolviéndo toda la plataforma flotante en una nube oscura que olía a desesperación.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_**


	3. Bella Durmiente

ATENCIÓN! EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR FUE RE EDITADO! le agregué más cosas que sin duda debes de leer.

Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, solo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Disfruta de la lectura!

* * *

 ** _ZETTIE_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **( XIII )**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gelda, "La de las mil tentaciones"_ era una mujer paciente, silenciosa y misteriosa. Su figura irreal rozaba la perfección, piel pálida y cabello rubio, agregando dos flamas rojas a sus ojos. También era una mujer peligrosa, desalmada y brutal cuando se lo proponía, arrancaba corazones, dejaba cuerpos sin una gota de liquido en un instante, incinerada a los que le estorban, ya fuesen amigos o enemigo.

Era letal

Era hermosa

Y ahora mismo, era aquella mano calida que cuidaba de Zettie.

Recostada sobre sábanas de seda negra y en almohadones de plumas se encontraba la princesa del inframundo. Había estado durmiendo por más de un año, tiempo patéticamente corto para la vida que no fuera humana en un mundo lleno de magia, pero para Zeldris y las hermanas de la jovencita había sido toda una eternidad.

Había pasado semanas enteras cuidando su sueño después de que la encontraron sin conciencia a algunos kilómetros del cuartel, herida y sin poder mágico.

Había pasó por las manos de todo tipo de sanadores y del mismísimo Chandler, pero aún así la princesa más poderosa de las hijas del Rey Demonio no despertaba.

Y nadie podía dar una explicación.

.

Cuando la noche llego a su apogeo, Gelda abrió las ventanas de la habitación y dejó circular el aire, velas de cera de abeja gigante iluminaron la habitación y el cabello de Zettie reflejo la luz de manera hermosa. Su piel lechosa y sus largas pestañas, era una bella durmiente.

La vampiresa observó la luz de la luna creciente en el firmamento y bajo su balcón, la ciudad caída de Edinbrgh estaba despierta.

Ahora era la nueva capital de los vampiros y el refugio temporal del cuerpo de la princesa. Toda la raza de Vampiros había trasladado a sus ejércitos y a algunas familias a lo que quedaba de la cuidad.

En las calles invadidas por la noche, los guerreros chupa sangre entrenaban y sus niños obedientes aprendían de cada acción, en poco tiempo ellos también irían al campo de batalla.

Gelda suspiró aburrida, se la pasaba día y noche velando a la princesa desde que Zeldris y el escuadrón de Princesas regresaron al campo de batalla.

Resguardadas en el enorme castillo de Edinbrgh, por ordenes del Rey Vampiro _Izraf_ muy pocos sirvientes tenían acceso a su lado del palacio, incluso los miembros demos familia real solo podían llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación para hablar con Gelda.

Molestos insectos a sus ojos, llegaban prepotentes o suplicantes a ella, pidiéndole que les dejara ver a la belleza dormida por un momento, o les regalará un mechón de sus cabellos, incluso se habían atrevido a ordenarle que se quedará fuera de la habitación hasta que se sasiarán de la sangre de la Demonio.

Insignificantes mosquitos que atraídos a la dulzura y poder de la sangre se la joven durmiente se habían terminado encontrando con su guardia, sus puños y con la muerte.

Había jurado protegerla a toda costa, ante todos.

No porque sintiera algo como cariño o apreció por la pelinegra, nunca habían cruzado palabras antes a decir verdad.

Tenía otra razón, una más fuerte e importante que solo seguir órdenes de su Rey para preservar la alianza con el Rey Demonio.

* * *

.

.

.

( **XIV** )

.

.

.

* * *

Se acercó al lecho y miro el rostro de la joven, en ese año siendo su guardiana se había preguntado qué tipo de enemigo la había dejado postrada en una cama como una doncella humana cualquiera.

Recordó el día en qué las otras princesas la encontraron, lejos de cualquier base del ejército, la tomaron en brazos y corrieron a pedir asilo a Edinbrgh, todo un ejercito venía con ellas, por lo que su Rey no pudo (ni es como si pudiera) negarse a dar protección a la hija más joven del Inframundo.

Por meses habían tratado de despertarla, pero nada funcióno, solo lograron curar la herida que dejaría una marca en su garganta eternamente.

Sus finos y largos dedos bajaron el cuello de tortuga que cubría su cuello, que podría ser niveo y perfecto como el suyo si no fuera por aquella quemadura que lo rodeaba por completo en color negro intenso.

Era obvio que la había provocado el poder mágico de algún demonio de alto nivel, la cuestión era: "quien se atrevería a herirla?

Era una princesa, última en el la línea de sucesión a la corona por ser la última en nacer, pero bien era sabido que su poder mágico tenía mucho más potencial que el de sus familiares.

Incluso el Rey Demonio había mandado a protegerla a toda costa, guardias demonios rodeaban el castillo y le había ordenado a Gelda, una de los soldados más fuertes de los Vampiros que se mantuviera al lado de la joven en todo momento.

Ponerle una mano encima a la niña prodigio del Clan Demonio traería sus consecuencias, pero además del Rey, quien podría impartir el castigó al criminal.

Gelda levantó la mano cicatrizada de la chica, otra marca exactamente igual a la de su cuello le rodeaba la muñeca, acerco su nariz a su piel y disfruto el aroma de la sangre oculta bajo su piel recorriendo su cuerpo mezclado con el aroma de la magia, esas marcas no solo eran heridas, eran ataduras, una magia que solo había visto en el Rey Vampiro cuando fue sometido y obligado a jurar fidelidad al Rey Demonio.

La vampiresa paso el resto de la noche imaginando el tipo de secretos que la princesa conocía como para que fuera encadenada al silencio de un sueño eterno por su propia sangre.

Zeldris sería capaz de hacerle eso a su hermanita menor? No, el estuvo con ella la semana en la que Zettie desapareció, y, más que nadie, ella sabía el profundo amor fraternal que existía entre ambos.

Estarossa? Ja, si cómo no.

El propio Rey Demonio? Quizá sí y no a la vez, si el deseara mantener la boca de la niña cerrada la hubiera matado.

Entonces solo le dejaba una última opción, una que claramente era la correcta.

Pero aún seguía sin responder: **Porque**?

.

.

.

.

.

( **XV** )

.

.

.

.

.

Zeldris sobrevoló Edinbrgh cuando el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte. El frío del invierno se desvanecía ante la promesa de una próxima primavera que traería vida nueva a Britania.

Sus alas le llevaron hasta la torre más alta del castillo del Rey Vampiro, donde Zettie le esperaba como siempre, sin conciencia y silenciosa.

Hacia casi medio año que no visitaba a su hermana por estar en el campo de batalla, supliendo constantemente a Meliodas.

Meliodas.

Apretó los puños con impotencia al recordar a su hermano mayor. Los últimos meses solo hubo conflictos entre ambos, Zeldris no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que Meliodas era el culpable de que su hermana estuviera así, pero por más que pidió respuestas nada se resolvió, Meliodas solo le decir que Zettie no era su asunto y si quería seguir jodiendo con el asunto los mataría a ambos.

Era un bastardo.

Por lo cual, si no obtenía respuestas de Meliodas, las sacaría de Zettie.

.

Entró con un aterrizaje casi silencioso, miro la habitación y tal como siempre ocurría, Gelda lo recibió con una leve inclinación, para después estirar sus brazos, invitándolo a sentirla.

Pero está vez solo beso su mano y regreso su mirada al balcón, no llegó solo en esta ocasión.

La luz de la luna fue eclipsada por la delicada figura de uno de los Diez mandamientos.

Su delicado cuerpo cayó con gracia sobre el piso de madera, sus gafas reflejaron la luz de las velas y con una formal inclinación, saludo a su anfitrióna.

- _Gowther Del Desinterés_ le saluda, vampiresa.

Gelda inclinó su cabeza ante la sorpresa de no poder escuchar u oler un poco de sangre dentro del delgado cuerpo que la saludaba, los ojos del joven hombre que Zeldris había llevado no tenían vida alguna y no tenía un corazón que palpita en su pecho.

Miro a Zeldris buscando alguna explicación, pero el solo le asintió con la cabeza y le indico a la marioneta que empezara su trabajo.

Gowther asintió y se acercó a la cama de la habitación.

Las sábanas fueron apartadas dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la princesa, envuelto en un camisón negro.

Gelda miro aún más extrañada a Zeldris cuando el Mandamiento del Desinterés se subió al cuerpo de la chica, quedando sentado sobre su vientre, con una de sus manos sobre su pecho inmaduro y la otra sobre su frente.

Zeldris le tomo la mano, mirando como el brillo de la magia cubría a su hermanita.

Chandler le había dicho que la mente de su hermana estaba hundida en un mar de magia oscura, entonces solo necesitaba traer un experto en la mente para buscar a su hermana y traerla de regreso.

Muy simple...no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará


End file.
